The Sweet Escape
by sah cerejinha
Summary: Jill estava prestes a casar, mas não tão feliz quanto gostaria. O casal construiu um relacionamento maduro e aparentemente sólido, porém, estava faltando o mais importante: o amor. E este, pode ter sido encontrado nos braços de outra pessoa.


**I'm falling even more in love with you**

 _Estou me apaixonando cada vez mais por você_

 **Letting go of all I've held onto**

 _Deixando pra trás tudo ao que eu havia me apegado_

 **I'm standing here until you make me move**

 _Estou aqui parado até que você faça eu me mover_

 **I'm hanging by a moment here with you**

 _Estou esperando por um momento aqui com você_

 **Hanging By A Moment - Lifehouse**

xXx

– Merda...

Praguejou ao encostar os lábios na borda do copo descartável no qual tomava seu _cappuccino._ A bebida estava mais quente do que gostaria e quase o queimou. Apoiou o copo sobre a mesa antes que se irritasse e derrubasse o objeto ali. O dia mal havia começado e ele já contava as horas para vê-la.

– Chris! – foi tirado de seus pensamentos pelo amigo que tinha acabado de voltar para a mesa ao seu lado esquerdo. – Não te vi chegar...

– Você não estava quando cheguei...

– É, Josh, ele chegou atrasado _de_ _novo_...

Uma voz familiar soou com certo deboche ao dizer aquela frase, dando ênfase a última palavra e atraindo a atenção dos dois homens para si.

– Não começa de novo, Sheva… – Chris respondeu meio mal humorado, bebendo finalmente um gole do café.

– Sorte a sua é que o chefe acabou de chegar...

A morena apontou para a porta de entrada do escritório onde um homem alto com cabelos loiros, trajando um terno preto e óculos escuros passava acompanhado de uma mulher loira.

– Hm...

– Não sei o que as mulheres veem nele... – Josh comentou baixinho enquanto acompanhava com o olhar o casal que passava pelo local.

– Vai ver é o dinheiro, se bem que o Wesker não é de se jogar fora... – Sheva disse com um meio sorriso malicioso ao olhar o homem.

O loiro parou em frente a uma mesa do lado de fora da sua sala, onde uma moça de cabelo castanho escuro, preso em um firme coque no alto de sua cabeça e belos olhos azuis parecia  
aguardá-lo com uma pasta de documentos. Assim que ele se aproximou, a morena levantou de sua cadeira e lhe entregou os papéis.

– Sou só eu ou vocês também acham que aí tem coisa? – Chris perguntou, também observando a cena que acontecia a poucos metros de onde eles estavam.

A mulher que acompanhava Wesker quando ele entrou no local agora caminhava a passos lentos na direção do trio, enquanto a morena se aproximava e tocava de maneira sutil no braço do loiro, que pareceu sussurrar algo antes de entrar em sua sala sendo seguido por ela.

– Claro que tem, a Excella não perde tempo. – Sheva riu, voltando a sentar-se em sua cadeira.

– Com uma noiva daquelas. – ele indicou a loira com a cabeça. – Eu não olharia para mulher nenhuma…

– Haha, eu duvido Chris...

Josh zombou e, antes que o moreno pudesse lhe responder, Sheva chamou a atenção de ambos para a moça que havia parado próximo a mesa de Josh. Ela possuía longos cabelos loiros que estavam presos em um baixo rabo de cavalo e seus olhos eram de um tom azul claro que combinava com a tonalidade alva de sua pele.

– Bom dia. – A loira os cumprimentou com um singelo sorriso. – Josh, preciso que você busque alguns papéis que estão na gráfica e os entregue na sala do Albert antes do almoço. É só pegar o endereço com a Sheva.

– Pode deixar, Jill. – ele concordou com a cabeça. – Mais alguma coisa?

– Por enquanto não. – Desviou o olhar para a morena. – Sheva, assim que terminar de digitar aqueles documentos, os entregue a Excella, ela sabe o que fazer.

– Ok.

– Quanto a você Chris, te espero na minha sala em 5 minutos. Temos que discutir sobre aquele projeto que você comentou há alguns dias.

– Tudo bem.

Ao terminar a conversa, Jill seguiu para sua sala, deixando-os novamente a sós.

– Às vezes eu tenho a sensação de que ela vai te demitir a qualquer momento, Chris...

– Vai se ferrar, Josh...

O moreno levantou de sua cadeira e respirou fundo, caminhando em direção a sala de sua chefe. Deu três batidas na porta antes de ouvir um "entre" como resposta.

– Está ficando cada vez mais difícil arrumar uma desculpa pra passar algum tempo com você...

Assim que Chris entrou e fechou a porta, Jill a trancou, já que ela o esperava encostada na parede próxima a entrada.

– Eu sei... – Passou os braços em volta da cintura da loira quando ela se aproximou o suficiente dele. – Pelo menos ninguém desconfiou de nada até agora...

Fazia exatamente cinco meses que eles estavam _juntos_. Não era algo do qual ele se orgulhava profundamente, afinal ela tinha um noivo – um noivo canalha, mas ainda assim o tinha. Ambos sabiam que aquilo não era certo, mas talvez fosse a maneira mais _divertida_ que ela encontrou de se vingar de Wesker, afinal Jill não era burra e sabia melhor do que qualquer um o que ele aprontava dentro da sala com a secretária.

Também sabia que Albert não a tocava. Nunca tivera coragem de perguntar o motivo, nem sequer lembrava como chegaram nesse assunto. Mas lembrava muito bem a primeira vez que ficaram juntos. Foi na sua primeira festa de fim de ano da empresa. Jill estava um pouco alterada por conta da bebida, mas nada que chegasse ao ponto de fazê-la esquecer das coisas ou não ter controle sobre os próprios atos. Como ela mesma disse, bebeu apenas o suficiente para ter coragem de se aproximar dele.

Acabaram transando pela primeira vez ali mesmo na sala de Wesker.

– Quanto tempo nós temos...? – ele sussurrou, traçando uma trilha de beijos até o pescoço da loira.

– Eu diria 30 ou 40 minutos… – respondeu num fio de voz antes de fechar os olhos.

– É mais do que suficiente.

Jill se afastou e foi até sua mesa, sendo acompanhada pelo olhar atento de Chris que sorria, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto observava à loira desfazer o laço e desabotoar calmamente a blusa social de seda branca que usava.

Não demorou muito para que ele se aproximasse da mesa na qual ela estava e a colocasse sentada enquanto se encaixava entre as pernas da loira. O tempo era curto e ele não podia desperdiçá-lo de forma alguma, mesmo que fosse tão tentador vê-la se despir de forma sedutora.

Suas mãos deslizavam pelas laterais do corpo feminino enquanto distribuía beijos pelo queixo, descendo pelo pescoço, mordiscando. Sorria vez ou outra ao ouvir a loira suspirar profundamente com as carícias.

Após um leve roçar de lábios, finalmente a beijou. Ambos se perderam naquele beijo, algo que começou de forma delicada e apaixonada, agora se tornara nada mais do que pura luxúria. Jill percorreu o braço esquerdo dele com a mão até finalmente alcançar-lhe a nuca, onde acariciou levemente, puxando alguns fios de cabelo. As mãos de Chris se detiveram na barra da saia onde imediatamente adentraram, fazendo o caminho inverso enquanto levavam o tecido junto consigo.

Logo suas mãos tocaram o tecido rendado da peça íntima que a mulher usava. Assim que fez menção de que rasgaria o tecido, foi repreendido por ela com um leve tapa em uma das mãos, fazendo com que ele sorrisse de imediato e aceitasse a ordem muda que lhe foi dada. Jill apoiou-se na mesa, erguendo o corpo para facilitar o trabalho de retirada.

Assim que se livrou de suas próprias peças, ele a penetrou. Não se preocupou em ser delicado, as mãos firmes agarrando os quadris da loira enquanto cada estocada era mais rápida e mais dura que a anterior, fazendo com que ela movesse os quadris e prendesse as  
pernas em torno de sua cintura, deixando-o ir ainda mais fundo.

– Chris…

Ela continha os gemidos da melhor forma que podia, mordiscando vez ou outra o lábio inferior do rapaz enquanto suas mãos arranhavam os ombros largos dele sobre a camisa.

Os movimentos se intensificaram à medida que o prazer de ambos aumentava, era como se não existisse o mundo lá fora, tudo se resumia a eles em seu momento mais íntimo. A respiração descompassada era acompanhada de pequenos gemidos e algumas palavras desconexas ditas por ambos.

Chris mantinha um ritmo constante e a cada novo movimento pequenas ondas de prazer percorriam seus corpos. Ouvindo as palavras incoerentes que o rapaz murmurava junto ao seu ouvido, a loira não conseguia pensar em mais nada, desejava apenas que aquilo nunca acabasse, embora soubesse que logo seu pequeno momento de fantasia chegaria ao fim.

Os corpos levemente suados se movimentavam em um único ritmo, e quando Jill atingiu o clímax, Chris ainda a penetrou algumas vezes antes de atingir o seu próprio êxtase.

O cheiro de sexo, do _pecado_ , pairava no ar. Qualquer um que entrasse naquela sala poderia dizer que algo tinha acontecido ali, apenas de olhar para um deles. O sorriso travesso estampado no rosto, como o de uma criança que acabara de aprontar e fora descoberta. A loira descansava a cabeça na curva do pescoço de Chris, que acariciava gentilmente as costas nuas da mulher. Poderiam permanecer daquela forma por horas, porém sempre tinham pouco tempo para aproveitar a companhia um do outro, era sempre tudo corrido.

Como em um piscar de olhos, o abraço se desfez. Ela o afastou gentilmente e então saiu de mesa, arrumando suas roupas enquanto o rapaz fazia o mesmo, ainda um pouco desconcertado pelo momento. Ambos se vestiram em silêncio, trocando alguns olhares vez ou outra.

Jill aproximou-se de Chris o beijou nos lábios, mas desta vez foi diferente, tinha algo a mais no beijo, no toque delicado de seus dedos na barba por fazer. Quase como uma mensagem, mas o que ela queria dizer? " _Deixa disso, cara, é apenas sexo._ " Era o que sua mente dizia repetidas vezes.

O que estava esperando afinal de contas? Chamá-la para sair? Sabia desde o início no que estava se metendo e mesmo assim não conseguiu deixar de se envolver emocionalmente. Era difícil de admitir, mas estava fodidamente apaixonado por ela, e com aquele pensamento reuniu toda a coragem que conseguira.

– Jill, eu estava pensando se…

Jill virou-se instantaneamente ao ter seu nome chamado por Chris, encostando-se na porta logo após ter destrancado a mesma. E por um instante a voz do rapaz falhou ao encarar aqueles olhos azuis. Ela tinha toda sua atenção voltada para ele. O moreno pigarreou, mas antes que pudesse retomar a frase, foi interrompido por algumas batidas na porta. A loira mordeu o lábio inferior para conter a frustração, queria tanto saber o que ele iria falar, porém sabia que já haviam ficado tempo demais ali na sala e um minuto a mais poderiam desconfiar.

– Sinto muito… – Murmurou para ele antes de finalmente abrir a porta. – Pois não?

Para sua surpresa, Albert estava parado do lado de fora.

– Preciso de você na sala de reunião, _agora_.

Wesker simplesmente ignorou a presença de Chris no local, enfatizou as últimas palavras e saiu sem esperar por uma resposta ou verificar se Jill o seguia. A loira apenas olhou para Chris e suspirou, deixando-o sozinho na sala após fechar a porta e sair.

O moreno ficou sozinho com seus próprios pensamentos dentro da sala vazia. Quando deu por si, estava de punhos cerrados, a raiva pela maneira como Albert os tratava estava visivelmente aparente. Como ele podia ter uma mulher daquelas ao seu lado e ser tão canalha? Aliás, o que diabos ele tinha para prender Jill daquela forma? Um dia sem dúvida descobriria, poderia demorar um pouco, mas ele chegaria lá, um passo de cada vez.

Chris tratou de se acalmar e saiu da sala, dirigindo-se para sua mesa, onde próximo a ele Josh e Sheva o aguardavam.

– Aposto que foi uma bronca daquelas, hein! Até o Wesker apareceu!

A morena brincou assim que Chris sentou em sua cadeira, recebendo uma cara de poucos amigos por parte do rapaz. Não era segredo nenhum que Albert e Chris não se entendiam, aliás, Wesker não se entendia muito bem nem mesmo com a noiva, o que dirá com a maioria de seus empregados, com exceção apenas de sua secretária e que todos já sabiam muito bem o porquê. Não demorou muito para que logo todos retomassem seus afazeres. Aquele seria um longo dia.

 **‡°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸‡**

Ansiosa. Essa era a melhor palavra para defini-la naquele momento. " _E se ele não vier?_ " pensou consigo enquanto olhava distraidamente para a tela do celular. Haviam combinado pouco antes de sair do trabalho que se encontrariam para conversar, apenas isso. Pelo menos essa fora a desculpa que dera para convencer seu subconsciente, sabia muito bem que se aceitasse aquele convite pretensioso, estava correndo um sério risco de ficar ainda mais envolvida com o rapaz.

Naquela altura já não sabia mais dizer o que era certo ou errado entre eles, iria apenas se deixar levar como estava fazendo até o momento, mas sem pensar nas circunstâncias, pelo menos por hora. Queria saber mais sobre ele, conhecê-lo mais a fundo, sabia tão pouco sobre Chris que chegava a ser cômico quando pensava no motivo de ter se apaixonado por ele.

Sentia-se tão estúpida em ter se apaixonado pelo rapaz e ao mesmo tempo tão culpada por usá-lo daquela forma, não era justo com ele mesmo que nunca o tivesse privado de ter outra pessoa, embora pelo pouco que conhecia dele, sabia que o moreno não era do tipo cafajeste, o que fazia com que se sentisse pior.

Aproveitaria aquela noite para colocar as cartas na mesa, seria tudo ou nada. Sabia que não seria fácil qualquer tipo de decisão que tomasse, mas estava na hora de reorganizar sua vida. Seu coração parou ao olhar para a porta e perceber que Chris estava parado ali, procurando por ela, que acenou brevemente com a mão para facilitar sua localização.

Por fim, o moreno juntou-se a ela na mesa, sua expressão pensativa não passou despercebida por Jill, mas achou melhor não comentar nada, pelo menos por enquanto.

A conversa fluía entre eles de forma natural, fazia tanto tempo que não se divertia daquela forma e ao julgar o semblante mais relaxado de Chris, estavam na mesma situação.

-Olha, Jill… Eu sei que a gente ta se divertindo e eu não queria estragar o momento… - Após algumas cervejas, finalmente Chris tomou coragem para tocar no assunto. - Mas eu… Droga, nem sei por onde começar...

-Antes de tudo, me desculpe. - A loira o interrompeu, mesmo querendo saber o que ele tinha para falar. - Eu nunca quis te arrastar pra essa confusão toda que eu chamo de vida. -Riu, encarando o rapaz antes de dar continuidade.. - Faz tempo que eu não tenho um momento assim e vou entender se você...

\- Eu to apaixonado por você.

Chris simplesmente interrompeu Jill e disse aquilo que estava guardando para si há tanto tempo, as palavras saíram facilmente, até de forma mais natural do que ele imaginou que diria. Como era de se esperar, ela estava surpresa e como não ficaria? Talvez até aquele momento nunca se dera conta de que o rapaz nutria tais sentimentos, mas parando para analisar, os sinais sempre estiveram ali e ela nunca percebeu. Quem sabe até os ignorava pelo bem de sua própria sanidade mental. Ver coisas onde não existia sempre foi o seu ponto fraco, isso explicava bem em como se iludiu com Albert a ponto de ficarem noivos.

-Desculpa, eu sei que isso foi repentino…

O moreno estava encabulado após sua desastrosa declaração de amor, mas seu semblante logo tornou-se ressentido ao ouvir as risadas da moça. Oras, não havia nada engraçado no que acabara de dizer.

Ao notar a frustração no rosto do rapaz, Jill conteve o riso. Não achava a situação em si engraçada, mas era divertido vê-lo envergonhado após declarar seus sentimentos. Antes que Chris pudesse tomar qualquer atitude ou dizer algo mais, a loira debruçou-se sobre a mesa e agarrou o rapaz pela camisa, tomando seus lábios para si em um beijo casto que logo se transformou em algo mais pretensioso.

Aos poucos ele fora aprofundando o beijo, posicionando a mão direita na nuca da mulher onde agarrou seu cabelo preso cuidadosamente em um rabo de cavalo, explorando com a língua cada canto da boca que a tempos conhecia e que nunca enjoava, mordiscando vez ou outra seu lábio inferior. A mulher se afastou em busca de ar, gesto que foi repetido pelo moreno.

Jill sentou-se na cadeira, ajeitando seu cabelo que por pouco quase fora desmanchado. Ignorou alguns olhares que outros clientes do local lançavam para a mesa e sorriu para o rapaz, seus lábios levemente avermelhados após o beijo.

-Você não tem ideia de onde está se metendo, Redfield. Mas eu admiro a sua coragem,acho que foi por isso que me apaixonei por você.

Chris sorriu com aquela pequena confissão, era verdade que não esperava uma resposta por parte dela, afinal, quando começaram com o envolvimento, Jill foi bem específica que seria apenas sexo e nada mais. Quem diria que logo ela nutria algum sentimento por ele?

-Mas precisamos ser realistas e ir devagar. - Ela continuou. - Eu ainda preciso resolver as coisas com o Albert, por mais desagradável que isso seja, ele ainda é meu noivo.

-Eu sei. - O rapaz suspirou pesadamente, massageando as têmporas com a ponta dos dedos. - Um passo de cada vez.. Mas que tal se hoje for apenas sobre nós, hn? Vamos esquecer todo o resto e nos concentrarmos no agora.

Ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça, chamando o garçom para que o mesmo fechasse a conta.

-Vamos pra sua casa. - Seu tom de voz saiu quase como uma ordem que o rapaz sequer atreveu-se contestar.

O moreno mal conseguia conter o sorriso malicioso que se formara em seu rosto. Já imaginava vários acontecimentos que aquela noite poderia render, e em todos os cenários o final era o mesmo, Jill adormecida em seus braços. Aquela era a primeira vez que passavam tanto tempo juntos, como em um verdadeiro encontro.

Após pagarem a conta, ambos seguiram para a saída do estabelecimento. Já era tarde da noite quando saíram do local de mãos dadas. A brisa era agradável do lado de fora, o que aliviava o calor que fazia durante o dia.

Jill não sabia como seriam as coisas daqui pra frente, mas sentia-se mais confiante com o rapaz ao seu lado, como se fosse capaz de enfrentar qualquer coisa. Seja o lá o que o destino estivesse reservando para eles no dia seguinte, não importava. Só queria passar uma noite de verdade com ele. Pensaria nas desculpas inventadas no dia seguinte. Hoje queria apenas desfrutar do momento, e que se foda Albert e sua secretária.

O que o casal não sabia era que alguém os observava pela janela do carro no outro lado da rua.


End file.
